This invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing sheet material, in particular bank notes, having a singling device for singling sheet material, a sensor path for testing at least one property of the singled sheet material and a deposit device having at least one output pocket for sheets of sheet material which have traversed the sensor path.
A method and apparatus of the abovementioned type is known for example from DE 198 10 928 A1. Bank notes are usually inputted into an input pocket by hand, singled, tested and deposited in an associated output pocket of the deposit device in accordance with the test result. However, it is frequently necessary to readjust the singler in accordance with the type of bank note to be subsequently singled since the optimal singler adjustments are different for bank notes e.g. of different quality. This necessity of readjustment involves an expenditure of time which is undesirable in terms of an optimized throughput in bank note processing.